


Taboo

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, tickle kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “First part-” Bucky started, squinting at the notes. “Bondage?”“Yes. Which will tie into - haha - the next kink, which is tickling-”“Wait, tickling’s akink?”(Or, Steve and Bucky have a YouTube channel and invite Tony, a blogger, over to talk about kinks in a video - tickling being one of them.)





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> This is very pre-slash, though Steve and Bucky are already together in the beginning of this. I got this idea from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxfHe_f17_I) that my friend and I freaked out over (we’re both fans of Ash), though I’ve mostly written about making a video about tickle kinks as a concept (also fair warning that the video does talk about other kinks).
> 
> Warnings: None, really. This is very ungraphic and vanilla, but I do mention a couple of kinks, though that’s it.

_”Hey, guys-”_

_”Hello!”_

_”Oh, you wanna go first?”_

_“Sorry!”_

_“A year in the making and we still can’t figure out how to start videos without fumbling around like morons.”_

They’d kept that part in, because they knew it would make their audience laugh. Something they’d noticed early on was that people didn’t only click on their videos to get educated on LGBT+ topics, but also because they found Steve and Bucky cute and hilarious to watch.

‘ _They’ve got such good dynamics_ ’ someone had said.

‘ _They’re so good together, I hope they never break up_ ’ another one added.

And it was true. One of Bucky’s favorite aspects about their videos – and relationship – was how easy it was for them to work together. Steve said a joke and Bucky laughed and said something back that also somehow managed to be on topic, and half the time it wasn’t even scripted. Having spent the first two decades of their lives knowing next to nothing about LGBT+ subjects other than the fact that they were both bi, they decided to start getting educated, and educating others with them. With time it had developed into not only LGBT+ related things, but also sex related things that they discussed once a month or so in their “Taboo” series, as they called it. Bucky in particular had been very nervous about that series, because people in the LGBT+ community were constantly pegged as predators who only thought about sex as it was, but the need to help their younger audience become well informed and aware was more important, and fortunately they hadn’t faced any backlash yes.

“I constantly talk about being asexual,” Steve had said when Bucky had voiced his concern. “So they know it’s not all about sex.”

“You’re probably right. As usual.”

While they’d encountered homophobic bigots, their YouTube journey had been rather smooth so far, but Bucky knew that wouldn’t always be the case, especially not as their channel kept growing and growing. He was grateful for it, of course, but absolutely terrified at the same time.

He finished up his rewatch of the Q&A, as he always rewatched their videos once to make sure all was well, and found himself smiling as Steve announced excitedly that they would be continuing their discussion on kinks during the next Taboo video, and that this time they would be joined by a special guest. Steve always loved it when they had someone else appear in their videos, and therefore Bucky loved it as well.

Tony Stark wasn’t a vlogger, but a blogger, and he often touched upon certain kinks, and so Steve had reached out to ask if he would be willing to join them in a video. Tony had told him he didn’t have much experience being in front of a camera, but that he was willing to give it a shot. They would be meeting him the next day to discuss and film, and Steve was practically over the moon about it.

“I’m almost jealous,” Bucky said that evening, a helpless smile on his face as he watched the other man finally put his notes away. “You never pay this much attention to me.”

“Liar,” Steve replied, sending him a look. “I pay you even more attention, at times.”

“At times.”

“I can’t always be focused on you, you know.”

“I know, honey, I’m just messing with you.” Bucky could tell Steve was holding back a smile, and so he reached for his hands to pull him closer. “Why the long face, huh?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about this video. This is the first time we collab with someone big.”

“He seemed happy to work with us, didn’t he? Stop stressing about it.”

“You know I can’t. I’m a stresser.”

“Oh, I know.”

Steve snorted, that smile finally making an appearance. “Do you think this video’s gonna work?”

“Of course. How can it not?”

Steve sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Bucky’s. “I think I need a distraction.”

Bucky knew that didn’t mean sex. If Steve wanted sex he would say so (which he didn’t often, but he wasn’t a sex repulsed asexual and therefore they had experimented a bit, just to see what he would be comfortable with and what would work).

Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist, his fingers drumming over the bare skin. “What sort of distraction?”

“The very distracting kind.”

Bucky wasn’t sure when this had started, but one of the activities they did in the bedroom involved one of them tickling the other to pieces, and Bucky adored it. He adored making Steve laugh. Adored laughing so hard he could barely think. Adored how close they felt during it all. You could almost say this was how they became intimate in their relationship, and he knew others wouldn’t understand, but he adored it anyway.

In one move he’d thrown Steve onto the bed and was straddling him, his fingers everywhere they could reach, and Steve was already giggling, and Bucky realized he’d needed this too.

* * *

 

Tony seemed nervous, but then again, Bucky felt a little intimidated by Steve’s continuous rambling too. But he kept smiling politely, answering when Steve asked a direct question, and nodded eagerly whenever he agreed with something Steve was saying. Bucky found it almost too hilarious to intervene, but he felt bad for the guy.

“Hey, Steve,” he said, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “Honey, maybe we should let Tony get a word in? Share his ideas and whatnot?”

Understanding dawned on Steve’s face, despite Tony’s quiet, “Oh, no, it’s fine-”.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” he cried, as if he’d done great harm. “ _Of course_  you’ll get creative freedom too! My apologies. Please do share your ideas.”

Maybe this had been a bad idea, because Tony seemed even  _more_ nervous now, but quickly recovered when Bucky shot him an encouraging smile.

“Well, okay, so I was thinking.” Tony reached for his bag and dug into it for some papers that he placed on the table. “I have three main kinks I usually talk about on my blog - I don’t have them all myself, by the way - so I figured we could divide the video up in three parts?”

“That could work,” Steve replied with a nod.

“First part-” Bucky started, squinting at the notes. “Bondage?”

“Yes. Which will tie into - haha - the next kink, which is tickling-”

“Wait, tickling’s a  _kink_?”

“Uh huh.”

Steve scratched his head like some sort of cartoon character. “You learn something new everyday.”

Bucky was busy trying not to laugh at how red Tony had suddenly gone. He would take a wild guess that that was the kink their new friend actually had. It was kind of endearing, he had to admit.

“And, uh, the third kink,” Tony continued, suddenly very interested in his notes. “is baby talk. Yes, that is a real thing. What I like about these kinks is that they usually go hand in hand, so it’s easy making several posts about them and educating people.”

“That’s really interesting,” Bucky said. “Our audience is gonna love it, I’m sure.”

Tony shot him a smile. “One can hope.”

They set the camera up - they hadn’t invested in any expensive lights yet so they always made sure to film during daytime, and living in L.A. certainly helped. Tony, more used to being behind a computer screen than in front of a camera, seemed a little tense, and a lot of giggling occurred during the first couple of minutes of attempted filming.

“Our friend Tony here,” Steve said, his smile widening when he looked at Tony’s grin. “is here to teach us about three specific kinks, aren’t you?”

“Yes, exactly,” Tony said, trying very hard to seem professional now. “I will take you through the basics of these kinks.”

“And if you want more detailed or specific information you can go to Tony’s blog,” Bucky piped up.

“And if it’s something I haven’t covered yet feel free to request it in my comments section.”

“So, boys, are you ready to begin?”

“More than ready.”

“Let’s dive into it.”

* * *

 

So apparently Steve and Bucky had a tickle kink. It was a mild one, as they didn’t necessarily feel the need to be tied up and tickled to hysterics (at least they hadn’t ever thought of it), but it existed, and they both realized it almost simultaneously as Tony had been educating them and their audience on it. Sharing a look that Steve made sure to cut out of the finished video, they both knew what the other was thinking, and once the camera was off they started asking Tony more questions than seemed natural.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked them, brows furrowed. “Did I… was I being unclear or something earlier?”

“No, no, you were fine,” Bucky assured him. “We just-” He looked at Steve who nodded. “We just had an epiphany, s’all.”

“Oh.” A pause, and, “You too, huh?”

“Apparently.”

Tony shifted where he was sitting. “There’s nothing  _wrong_ with it, you know. I’m not just saying that because I… well, because I share it. I’ve done a lot of research on various kinks during the past few years, and I’ve found that as long as you’re not hurting anyone - without their consent at least - then all kinks are good. They’re natural.”

Bucky hadn’t realized just how much he’d needed to hear that. “But tickling is so innocent.”

“So? Kinks can be innocent. They don’t need to be sexual. Not really.”

“Can I ask a personal question?” Steve asked, his voice small and uncertain. “You don’t have to answer.”

Tony licked his lips. “Go ahead.”

“Have you ever been tied up and tickled? Or have you wanted to?”

Tony’s blush was back in full force, but his gaze never once faltered. “I have. Done it, I mean.”

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it more than I can explain.”

“Can you try?”

Tony did look away now, timid and flustered. “It was, uh… it’s a special feeling, to be subjected to something like that and be entirely helpless. I know it doesn’t sound appealing to everyone, but for me… Well, I’m a controlling person, but in that moment I get to finally let go of everything and just exist. And even though I’m trying to get away the entire time I still love it. I enjoy myself during it.”

Bucky looked at Steve, who looked just as enthralled as he did. “That… makes a lot of sense, actually.”

Tony met Steve’s gaze. “You think?”

“Uh huh.”

Tony rubbed at his neck. “If you ever want to know more don’t hesitate to contact me. Seriously. The internet is gigantic and can get overwhelming. I can help one step at a time, if you want to explore it more. Or something.”

“You know,” Bucky said, looking from Steve to Tony. “I think we’ll take you up on that offer.”

And they did. They went from coffee dates to lunches to dinners at Steve and Bucky’s place, which were always followed up by some sort of crash course on certain aspects of tickling, but it was only during their fourth dinner that actual tickling occurred between them (with everyone’s consent, of course). Bucky hadn’t expected to love it as much as he had, but he could tell that Tony knew exactly how to move his hands to get the best reactions, and when he wasn’t on the receiving end he made damn sure to observe his different techniques as much as he could in order to break Steve later, and, with time, to get Tony as well. Tickling Tony for the first time was one of the best moments of his life. Almost as good as Steve and Tony tickling him together.

Three months later they uploaded a video about what it was like being in a polyamorous relationship, and while they were scared of what people’s reactions would be, they didn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
